I'm A Girl!
by deadlilli
Summary: Percy gets turned into a girl... and becomes a hunter. Wait! WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before I even start writing this I want everyone to know that I didn't come up with the first chapter. I got the idea from another story called 'Percy Jackson and the Hunter of Artemis' by BRMCscout45. Oh ya! This is my first fic so... be easy on me?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! T-T**

 **NEW AN: This is lilli! I'm taking over this fic from ImTheOneWhoWrites**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Percy POV:**

I just got home after Annabeth breaking my heart. Yes, you heard me right. Annabeth decided that I wasn't good enough for her. I was walking to the beach making sure U had the ring ready with the picnic and then I saw some blonde girl making out with this new Hermes camper. Then I realized that that blonde girl was Annabeth, the love of my life. I let out a gasp I didn't realized that I had been holding in and ran all the way to my moms apartment. It's now I realize how lucky Thalia is.

She can delay Fate by joining the Hunters. With the Hunters she never has to worry about heartbreak either. She didn't want the prophecy to happen to her so she decided to join the Hunters. Bianca did the same too. I would have also if I was a girl. Plus, I couldn't let Nico be the prophecy child. He had already lost his sister.

I keep thinking back to the night when Bianca made her oath to Lady Artemis.

"I, Perseus Jackson, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I muttered not really thinking about what I just said.

'I accept your pledge although I do not normally do this. You shall now have my blessing.' I heard a voice say in my head. However, I didn't pay much attention to as I soon forgot traveling into the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the views! I didn't think that this many people would read my fic so quickly! I don't know how fast my updates will come but I'll try to update quickly!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! (even though I wish I did)**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Percy POV:**

"5 more minutes mom." I muttered as I was being shaken awake.

Then I realized that my voice sounded a lot higher and my mom was like, "Who are you and what have you done with Percy?"

Then my mom realized that it was me and said, "Is that you Percy? What happened?"

I nodded. I realized that I now had the body of a 6 year old girl. It was really weird because now I had nothing down there. Then I realized that I should carry on and explain what happened last night.

"Mom, I think that Artemis made me a girl." I said.

"Why do you think that?"

" I might have accidentally mumbled a pledge to Artemis last night right before going to sleep."

"Oh Percy!" she sighed.

"Sally honey! I think there's someone at the door for you!" Paul shouted from the living room sounding nervous.

Suddenly Lady Artemis came into my room and said, "I see you have discovered your new body. You will need to leave and come to the hunt with me now. Are you ready?"

I just simply nodded and asked for a minute to say goodbye to my mom and Paul.

She said yes and that she will be waiting for me outside.

It was hard saying bye to mom since I knew it might possibly be the last time I see her.

She said, "Bye, Percy or should I say Persephone. I hope I'll see you again soon."

Then I left with Artemis for the Hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Everyone! I hope you like my story so far. I tried to make this chapter longer. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lockhart owns everything! jk!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Percy POV:**

On our way Artemis told me that I needed to act like a scared little girl who just got raped after her mother got killed. My story was that I was living with my mom and abusive step-father. He would come home every night drunk and rape my mom. If I ever tried to stop him he would hit me and threaten to kill my mom. One night he was really angry and came home. Dinner wasn't ready which made him even more upset and when I tried to help my mom he decided to kill her. Then he said, "I'm gonna send you where I sent your mommy but before I do that, how bout I put you to some use first." Then he started pulling my clothes off and that's when Artemis came in. She shot an arrow strait through his heart just as he was about to rape me.

Believable enough, right? I hope. I had changed into a hunters uniform and we where just arriving at camp.

"Thalia!" she yelled.

"Yes mi 'lady?"

"Call all the hunters here. I have a new huntress."

Thalia went off and called everyone as I hid behind Artemis acting frightened.

Soon all the hunters where there and I actually felt scared and wanted to be hiding behind Artemis. I guess that comes with being a girl.

"Attention, this is our new huntress Persephone." "It's Seph." I interrupted in a tiny voice. "Or Seph as she likes to be called," she continued. "She has had a very difficult time just now so be gentle."

"Yes mi 'lady!" They all chorused.

"Now you can go back to whatever you were doing." Everyone slowly walked away, most stopping to say hi and introduce themselves first.

"Thalia!" Artemis called. "Can you show Seph around the camp and help her with her tent?"

"Yes mi 'lady!" Thalia answered. "Hi Seph, I'm Thalia. I'm Artemis's lieutenant. Welcome to the hunters! Wanna tell me your story? I'll tell you mine."

I got up the courage to tell my "story." After I was close to crying and Thalia was hugging me and telling me that it was alright.

Then Thals told me her story even though I already knew it. When it got to the part about her becoming a tree I hugged her and said. "It's ok Miss Thalia!" Being the perfect little angle I am. It was weird that Thals was acting like a girl around me. I only really knew her hard tomboyish side, not her soft girly one.

When she finished her story we walked back to the campsite and Thalia helped me set up my tent. Then she decided that it would be a good idea to introduce me to some of the girls.

When she got around to introducing me to Phoebe I got really scared because I remembered that she was the biggest man-hater of the whole hunt. Then I remembered that I'm not a man anymore. Which made me feel a lot more at ease then I was earlier.

She also introduced me to some other girls like Reiss, Tessa, and Jordan. Reiss was my age and we became best friends immediately. Jordan and Tessa where 15 year old twins and became like my older sisters to me.

I can't believe how much I have changed and it hasn't even been a day yet. I'm starting to sound more girly too. I wonder if I'll ever be a guy again, or if anyone will claim me?

I guess I better be getting some sleep soon. I need to change. What do I sleep in? 'What are these?' I thought looking at a t-shirt and some pj bottoms. 'I guess I wear these?' I thought to myself. Then I changed into them and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now I am going to call Percy Seph for the rest of the story unless I decide to change him back to a boy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Seph POV:**

*Yawn.* That was the best sleep I've had in years. No weird demigod dreams. Hmm, wonder if Ill ever sleep that well again.

Then I heard someone calling my name.

I wondered outside to see what was happening. When I got outside I realized that they where calling everyone for breakfast so I went back inside my tent and quickly got changed into my hunters outfit.

I met up with Reiss and we talked about what she did before she joined. She told me that she had joined 50 years ago after being kicked out of her home for being a girl. Her father wanted a boy not a girl so he decided that she wasn't useful so she should be kicked out. I felt bad for her but the weird thing was that she was a 55 year old in a 6 year olds body. But, that didn't matter because she still acted like a kid.

When we got to breakfast I found out that Thalia thought of me as a baby sister she never had so she told me to go sit with her. So I sat with all the important people near the head of the table since Thalia was the lieutenant.

The weirdest thing happened though.

I.

SAT.

ON.

THALIA'S.

LAP.

Oh god that was weird. I'm used to people sitting on my lap, not the other way around. But, since I'm a little girl now, I must be a cute little doll who sits on everyone's lap.

After lunch they decided that I needed to learn how to shoot an arrow. I was dreading this the most out of everything. As we all know, I SUCK AT ARCHERY!

When we got to the archery range, they gave me a bow and some arrows and told me to try and hit the target. When I failed and hit the ground some 20 ft. from the target, everyone giggled, except Thalia.

Then Thalia muttered sadly off at the side, "I haven't seen anyone that bad since Percy."

Then I realized that I didn't say bye to any of my friends. Oops! Maybe I should send a Note to all of my friends that I'm going on a vacation for a while to get away. I should probably tell Thalia about me and Annabeth's breakup too.

"Seph!" Someone yelled bringing me out of my thoughts.

Then they decided that I definitely didn't have a natural talent for archery, so Thalia came up and showed me the proper way to hold the bow and shoot and I hit bulls-eye!

"YAY!" I squealed. "I hit it! I hit it!" I said in a sing songy tune. **(AN: Yes, I know, I made it up)**

Everyone was laughing then finally Artemis said, "Girls, stop it." Then everything calmed down and Artemis continued, "Good job Seph! However, you're going to have to shoot a lot more bulls eyes then that.

After I shot 20 more arrows, all perfectly I might add, we went and had lunch.

This time at lunch I had to sit on Phoebe's lap which was even weirder than sitting on Thalia's lap. She's the biggest man hater of the hunt so being so close to her was somewhat scary.

After lunch they decided to see how good I was at close combat. They gave me a choice of weapon and I smirked at Artemis when I said that I wanted the sword knowing that I was the best sword fighter when I was at camp.

Then Thalia asked who I wanted to go up against.

"You." I said as everybody gasped.

Then Thalia said, "Ok, but just to let you know, I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, I know!" I replied with an evil smirk on my face.

Then it began.

You could hear the slashing of sword on knife all around the forest. Block after block, step after step. Soon I kicked the knife out of her hand and pinned her to the floor with my sword on her neck.

Everyone looked surprised that I had beat her. I guess she must be the best close combat fighter here. I wonder what would happen if I took on Artemis? I wonder. Hmmm.

Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Artemis saying, "Seph wins!"

After that the hunters let me have some alone time and I decided then was the best time to write the letters.

My first one was to Grover. It pretty much told him that I would go away for a while because I needed some space after me and Annabeth's breakup. I wrote the same to the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Nico, and Will.

I tried to think of a way of writing to Thalia without hurting her feelings. That was hopeless though. I explained what happened between Annabeth and me and told her not to be mad at Annabeth, even though that was hopeless too. I also said that I was sorry for not saying good bye to her. I hope she won't be too mad.

When I was done I asked Artemis if I could write to my friends telling them about the breakup and that I was going to travel for a while to get my mind off things. She gave me permission to do so, so I asked her if she could give the letter to Thalia for me.

Then after she said that she would I IM'd Hermes and asked him if he could do a favor for me. He asked me what was it that I wanted him to do as well as asked me why I was a little girl. I explained to him what happened to me and how I joined the hunters and asked him if he could deliver the letters. He said that he would as he owed me a favor.

After I was sure that all my letters where being delivered, I went outside and saw that Artemis was giving Thalia the letter.

I quickly ran over and asked Thalia, "What's wrong?" Since she had tears in her eyes.

She said, "I just got a letter from my friend Percy. You know, the one I told you about." I nodded. She continued, "I don't know what is says yet but I'm worried. Do you want to come to my tent and read it with me?"

I quickly said yeah worried about her reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes, I know you're all excited. Because for the first time ever in this story, I am writing in...**

 **Thalia's POV!**

 **Anyways, Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry for the wait I've been really busy. So... Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! :(**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Thalia's POV:**

OMG, Seph is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

CUTE!

I love her so much. She truly is like the little sister I never had. She was so cute when she was shooting arrows earlier today. She was exactly how Percy was. *sigh* I wonder how Percy is. He should have IM'd me by now. He told me how he was going to propose to Annabeth. He's so sweet for a boy. Maybe he's just so caught up with Annabeth that he forgot to IM me. That's it! I hope.

Then I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Artemis call my name.

"Thalia!"

"Yes milady?"

"I have a letter for you from Perseus."

Oh no. This can't be good. He never writes letters. What happened?

"What's wrong?" I heard Seph say coming up to me.

"I just got a letter from my friend Percy. You know, the one I told you about. I don't know what is says yet but I'm worried. Do you want to come to my tent and read it with me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said.

We went to my tent and sat down. Seph looked amazed at all the stuff I had. Probably at the size of it too. Since I'm lieutenant I have a bigger tent than everyone else.

I quickly opened the letter and started reading it barely noticing Seph reading it over my shoulder. I started re-reading lines making sure what I saw was right then I read the part about Annabeth.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" I screamed.

Then I felt Seph trying to get me to calm down. Once I was calm enough I started crying.

"How could she do that to him. He was always so nice and sweet to him! Why did she do it."

I realized that Artemis had come in. Probably not long after I yelled about how I was gonna kill An- her.

"Thalia, What's wrong?" she asked me while Seph was still trying to make me feel better.

"Anna-beth, ch-ch-cheated, o-on p-p-percy!" I said while crying.

"WHAT! A girl cheated on a boy! This is unacceptable. She shall pay for tainting the name of woman!" She yelled.

"Then maybe we should pay Camp Half-Blood a visit." I said evilly.

Maybe we can kill that bitch! O-kay, maybe that's a little too far. She shall pay! -insert evil laugh- mwahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you guys like this. I'll try to upload once a day, If not more. If I don't, SORRY! Writer Out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Seph POV:**

Mwahahahaha! That bitch is gonna pay. When did I become so evil. Must be with becoming a girl.

Anyways, back to Thalia!

"Seph, you need to pack. We're going to Camp Half-Blood!" she said with an evil smirk on her face

"What's that?" I asked like the cute sweet clueless little girl I am.

"It's a camp for people with godly parents." She explained. "Most people go there when they find out that they are demi-gods. The only problem with camp is that there's boys."

"B-b-b-b-boys?" I asked playing the part of the petrified little girl.

"Yeah. Its okay. Well protect you from them."

"O-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y" I said stuttering.

" C'mon, lets go tell the others."

"HUNTERS!" yelled Thalia. "Pack Up! Were going to Camp Half-Blood! Apollo will be here in an hour!"

I heard groans from everyone. Then I went and quickly packed up my tent.

Soon, Apollo arrived. He went up to Artemis and said, "Hey lil' sis! Your hunters ready yet?"

"Yes, and don't call me lil sis!"

"Whatever you say Arty!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

Then Apollo changed his sports car into a bus and said, "ALL ABOARD!"

While we were boarding Apollo picked me up and twirled me around and said, "Well aren't you a cutie!"

I just stayed there, stiff as a board, then after a few seconds screamed, "THALIA!" about to burst into tears.

Thalia quickly came to my rescue and apologized to him saying that I was deathly afraid of men. Then she picked me up and hugged me while I was crying. I keep mumbling things about how scared I am and shit. Wow I'm a good actor… ess.

Soon we where in the sky me and Thalia hugging each other. Me because I am deathly afraid of Zeus and Thalia is deathly afraid of heights. Looking back on it, it was sorta funny.

Now we're back son the ground I'm currently hiding behind Thals back trying not to be overwhelmed by the amount of girls. Thalia quickly picks me up and we go over to Chiron. She quickly tells him why we're here while I hide my face into Thals shoulder. Then we head off to Artemis's cabin.

Once we got there, all the girls called bunks, but there weren't enough. I ended up sharing a bed with Thalia. It was ok though. Now I'm getting used to being a girl. I think talk and act like a little girl who's deathly afraid of boys. And Thalia's always there to protect me. I feel safe, wanted. I don't feel like the odd one out anymore all because I'm the hero of Olympus. I feel normal. Like how I've always wanted to be. And... I like it this way.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi! Hope you like. It's a little rushed though! Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I-I-I WANNA KILL ANNABETH! Oh YA! I don't own nothing either.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Thalia POV:**

So, We're at camp… and Seph refuses to leave my side. Why? Because she's deathly afraid that some guy will rape her. I feel bad for her. She's only 6 and she's afraid someone's gonna rape her. That's not normal. Really! Its not!

Anyways, I'm sorta trying to get rid of her so I can go kill Annabeth. I came up with this brilliant plan. First, I'm going to go up to her acting all normal. Then she'll probably tell me some lie about Percy. Then I'm gonna go all out and kill her.

What! Stop looking at me like that. Artemis gave me permission. But, only if she can help killing her. I haven't really worked that out yet.

"Okay Seph. Do you wanna go hang out with the other hunters?" I asked trying to be really sweet.

"Sure" she said.

Okay great now all I have to do is ask Phoebe to look after her for a second.

Once we got to the archery range where all the campers where I went up to Phoebe and asked her to watch Seph for me.

"Where are you going?" Seph asked me.

"I need to go talk to a camper." I said.

"No! Don't leave me! A boy could come and and and." She said sobbing.

"But, I need to talk to a boy!" I said.

"No! They could. And. Then. You. Don't!" She said.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes and if I'm not then send Phoebe to find me." I said calmly.

"O-okay" She said while half sobbing.

"Bye!" I shouted running away so I could go find Annabeth.

I better hurry before Seph decides that she wants me to stay.

I wonder where Annabeth is. Hm…

I KNOW! ILL ASK CHIRON!

"CHIRON!" I called.

"Hello Thalia! How are you?" Chiron said galloping up to me

"I'm good. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yes, She should just be finishing her class. She has nothing on after it. Why do you ask?"

"I need to ask her a question. Well, I gotta go. Thanks!"

I hurried off to go find Annabeth. She'll never see it coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone. Be excited, I have a surprise! Well, maybe its not a surprise but whatever. Its… You know what you'll find out if you look down like 4 lines. SEE YA!**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing, NOTHING! But myself. I think I own myself?**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

So glad I'm finally done teaching. Now all I need to do is find Jake. Then we can get back to what we were doing earlier. He's the only one who likes me anymore. All my friends are gone because I broke up with Percy! ITS NOT FAIR!

Suddenly I saw Thalia running towards me. Wait THALIA!? I didn't know the Hunters where here. I wonder what she wants? Or if she knows? Oh No! If she knows then she'll definitely kill me. But, she hasn't killed me yet so… I think I'm good?

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia shouted running up to me. "What you doing? And, Where's Percy?"

"Um, I'm good and Percy is… at his moms house!" I said nervously to Thalia.

"Oh has he pro…" Thalia started.

Then the worst thing happened…

Jake came.

And he said, "Hey babe, Whose your friend?"

Oh, Shit!

Then Thalia exploded, "YOUR CHEATING ON PERCY! HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! HE'S ONE OF THE MOST FAITHFUL MEN IN THE WORLD AND YOUR CHEATING ON HIM! HE PROBABLY KNOWS IT TOO! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AND WE MIGHT NEVER FIND HIM AGAIN!"

Then I saw Artemis…

Bigger Oh, Shit!

She said, "Thalia! What are you yelling about!" Then she said darkly, "Oh, It's you."

Oh no, That means she knows too. Which means…

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I'M DOOMED!

"How dare you tarnish the name of woman. You are a disgrace to woman all over the world! I SHOULD TURN YOU INTO A JAKALOPE! HE WAS THE ONLY RESPECTABLE MAN IN THE WORLD AND YOU CHEATED ON HIM AND BROKE HIS HEART! HOW DARE YOU!" she thundered.

Shit! I angered a goddess. An Olympian Goddess at that! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo dead!

Then mom appeared. This is either really good or really bad.

"This is not good Annabeth!" My mom started. "Now you've angered all of the Olympians. Even Hera after everyone heard what Artemis was yelling about! Now all the Olympians will come after you and I will do nothing to stop it. He did multiple tasks for me just to get my permission to ask for your hand in marriage and you go and break his heart! This is the first child of Poseidon that I have ever liked. You are a disgrace to me! I ATHENA, GODDESS OF WISDOM, HERE BY DISOWN ANNABETH CHASE AS MY DAUGHTER! MAY ALL POWERS GIVEN TO HER BY ME BE FOREVER ERASED!"

Then she flashed out but not before telling Artemis that there is a Olympian council meeting on right now. Soon after that Artemis flashed out but not before whispering something to Thalia that I couldn't hear.

Then Thalia said to me, "Your in luck, I can't kill you yet. Artemis' orders. Don't you dare come near the hunters. Or else I might just have to kill you."

Wait, WHAT! What just happened. I thought it over and then I thought…

I only have two words to say…

OH SHIT!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey Guys! I originally was going to try not to put too many POV's in but to make the story flow smoothly I sorta have to. I hope you don't mind. Oh! Thanks to al the people that reviewed! Writer Out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing… I think!**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Artemis POV**

I probably shouldn't have screamed so much at that idiotic girl. Then we wouldn't have this stupid council meeting. Ugh! Oh well. I'm here now. Wait what I think I heard my name. I should really be listening right now.

"… get your lieutenant. She knows the most about Perseus other than that annoying girl who would be killed if she where to step on Olympus right now. GO!" Zeus thundered. (AN: get it! Thundered!)

Ugh! Now I have to go get Thalia. "Yes, father!" I said. I better hurry.

 **Thalia POV:**

"Thalia! What took you so long?" Seph shouted. "There where scary boys who came by and they said stuff and-and-and THEY WHERE BOYS!"

"Okay Seph, calm down. I had to talk to Lady Artemis." I said. "Its ok! I'm here now."

Finally she calmed down. Thank Gods! Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Artemis. I thought she had that meeting?

"Thalia, they need you at the Olympian council." Artemis said.

"Why?" I asked

"Perseus." she said.

Then Seph said, "Wait, you can't leave me again! There's too many BOYS!"

Then Artemis said, "You should come too. We need to find out who your godly parent is."

Sounds like a good enough reason for me. Then we left for Olympus but what I didn't know is that Seph gave Artemis an 'I'm gonna kill you look.'

Once we got to the elevator I told Seph what to do when we get to the throne room. I should really ask Apollo to change the elevator music. Oh did I mention that Artemis already popped to the throne room.

We got to the throne room but instead of what I originally planed, I ended up carrying Seph because there were too many boys there.

Then surprisingly enough Zeus said, "Aww. Who's this cutie?"

Then I was even more surprised when Seph bravely got up and said, "I'm Persephone, but I prefer to be called Seph Lord Zeus."

"Okay Seph. Do you know who your parent is?" Zeus asked.

Seph quickly shook her head.

"Well, you can call me Uncle Zeus. Ok?"

Then Seph nodded and said, "Yeah Uncle!"

Then the most amazing thing happened…

Seph hugged Zeus and Zeus hugged her back and didn't fry her.

"Does anyone know who's child this is?" Zeus asked.

Everyone shook there heads but then Poseidon said, "Hey sweetie, Do you remember your mom and dad?"

"No! Mommy was raped by my step-daddy." she said quietly. "I was almost as well."

"WHAT!" Poseidon yelled. "How dare that happen to such a sweet little girl."

Seph shrunk a little but was fine all in all.

Then Poseidon noticed and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you want to have another Uncle sweetheart?"

Seph nodded slowly standing straighter.

"Ok. Here. Let me give you a hug and make you feel better."

Then Seph ran into his arms and hugged him. She looked like she was about to cry. I would've gone and comforted her but I didn't want to disrespect the Gods.

Then Zeus spoke up and said, "Now back to the main topic of this meeting. What to do with Athena's daughter" "She's not my daughter." "and where my favorite nephew is."

Then all hell broke loose.

"She should be thrown in Tatarus." "No, she should be exiled." "No, she should be killed!"

Ideas of what should happen to my dear ex-bestie where thrown across the room until Zeus had enough and said, "BE QUIET!"

"Now," Zeus started, "What should happen to her Thalia? You know her best and you also know what Perseus would have possibly wanted."

I started, "Although personally, I would not do this. I know Percy wouldn't have wanted her to get hurt so I suggest we erase her memory of anything to do with the Gods and make her a mortal."

The Gods started muttering and debating on weather this is a good idea or not then surprisingly Seph stood up and said, "From what I have heard about Percy, he wouldn't have wanted something bad to happen to her so I think that it's a good idea. We will not be going against what Percy would have wanted but we would still be getting revenge on her for what she did to poor Percy.

Then Zeus spoke, "I second this idea."

Then Poseidon, "I third it."

Eventually it was put to a vote and everyone agreed.

"Now on to our next problem. We need to find Perseus." said Zeus. "Does anyone have any idea where he is?"

"No, I went to his mother, Sally's, house and I found her and her husband dead. They where attacked by monsters." said Poseidon looking like he was about to cry.

Wait what! No! Not Sally too. I already don't know where to find Percy and now his mom is dead. And, what about when Percy finds out.

"Sally Jackson?" Seph said with tears in her eyes. "She used to be best friends with my mommy. She watched me when step daddy was really bad. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! She was the only one who knew mommy as much as me. **SHE CAN'T!"**

Suddenly I felt the earth shake. The seas had huge waves. There where storms everywhere in the sky. Tornados, hurricanes, tsunamis everywhere. It was all because of little Ol' Seph.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I hope you like everything so far. I'm sorry this is late but I've been studying for finals and everything and just haven't had time to do anything on the weekends. Plus, I'm also working on a one shot. And Sorry about how short it is. I just wanted to update as quickly as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing which doesn't belong to me. Or is it I own only the stuff which belongs to me? Or, I own nothing but the stuff that belongs to me?

Chapter 10:

Seph POV:

No! No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No! Mom! She can't be dead! She can't!

Then I blacked out.

Thalia POV:

Suddenly Seph rose up in the air, with fire in her eyes. You know what? Fuck the Gods! I need to help Seph!

So I ran over to Seph and said, "Seph, please calm down! I know your upset about Sally but you need to calm down. I need you to calm down. The world needs you to calm down. I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to loose anyone else!" I was now in tears. I miss Percy so much.

Suddenly, she stopped. As if she was shocked by what I said. Which she probably was. But that's not the point.

I was sobbing my heart out and ran over to Seph when she fell to the floor. I hugged the life out of her hoping, no, praying she wasn't dead. She was really the little sister I never had. I loved her more than the world. She was my only family and I couldn't just let her die.

Suddenly I felt someone pull me away from her and Apollo going to look at her and make sure she was alright.

Apollo said, "She's Okay, but she will need to rest for the next week. She drained a lot of her power doing that."

Then I realized almost all the Gods and Goddesses where shocked by the sheer amount of raw power she had. I guessed that she had caused all those disasters and they couldn't stop them.

How much power does she actually have? If she really wanted to she could destroy us all. Is she? No! I thought it was just a legend.

She couldn't actually be…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know this is a bit late but... ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin!**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Thalia POV:**

THE BLESSED ONE!

The Gods all blessed there power on one person but nobody, even the Gods, knew who it was. It was a mystery and they did this decades ago and no one knew when the one would show up. She has to be. It only makes sense!

Suddenly Zeus said, "Apollo, can I see her?"

"Here" Apollo said and brought Seph to him.

She was still unconscious . Then Zeus looked at her and inspected her. Then he put his hand over her heart and said, "All hail Persephone, the Blessed One of the Gods!"

She is! I quickly bowed to her just as she gain conciseness again.

 **Seph POV:**

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, where am I and why are all the Olympians bowing to me? Suddenly I panicked. Wait did I do something wrong!

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. Then everything came back to me.

Mom…

Then I started to cry. No. That's not possible. That couldn't have happen.

Then Zeus came and hugged me and said, "It's okay our child, we won't let anything happen to you."

"What do you mean by 'your child'?" I asked.

"Do you know the tale of the Blessed One?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you're her. You are the honorary child of all the Gods." he said.

All I could think was, Why Fates. WHY!

Well, I better tell them about me I guess? I looked to Artemis and she nodded.

"Um, I have something to tell you guys." I said quietly.

"Yes?" said Zeus.

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson." I whispered hoping no one heard me.

"WHAT!" everyone but Artemis yelled.

Then Zeus said, "Artemis! You knew! And you didn't tell us! I'm disappointed in you daughter."

"Well, I couldn't tell anyone. If I did, we would've had another World War on our hands." yelled Artemis.

"It's okay Uncle Zeus. It's my fault. I might have accidentally mumbled the pledge Artemis has her Hunters swear cause I wanted no responsibilities for once. I wanted to be free from all the prophecies and everything. I wanted to never have a broken heart again." saying the last part quieter.

Then I ran over to dad and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry for everything."

He hugged me back saying, "It's ok sweetheart. I know you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Then Hestia ran up to me and said, "I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't Auntie Hestia. I promise!" I said.

Then Zeus said, "Still Artemis! Why didn't you tell us strait away. Or at least when we couldn't find him. Why didn't you tell us?"

Then Artemis answered like a little girl, "Because I didn't want to make you upset Daddy."

Zeus sighed. "Well, now that we know where Perseus, or Persephone should I say, is. What should we do?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all of the ideas everyone! I did a quick chapter to get it going again but now I know where I want to go now! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much!**

 **Disclaimer:I own not much!**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Seph POV:**

Apollo suddenly got up and said, "I just got a vision! Its about Seph!"

Everyone gasped.

"Ugh! Another stupid prophecy about me! REALLY!" Seph said.

Then Athena butted in and said, "No, not a prophecy, a vision. They're different! A prophecy is normally in a riddle type for but visions are different. In a vision you see the most likely way of things to occur. However, visions can change."

"Whaaa?" I said.

"Typical sea spawn." Athena muttered under her breath while both me and dad shouted, "HEY!"

Then she carried on as if she was talking to a 3-year old, "Prophecy, words, always right. Vision, dream type thing, sometimes changes."

"OHHHH!" I said. "I got it now!"

"You are so dense Seph!" said Thalia.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your baby sister is it?" I replied putting on the perfect puppy face look which I knew no one could resist.

"I'm sorry Seph! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Thalia said while choking me.

"Thal. Need. Air. Breathe." I rasped.

"Sorry!" Thalia said sheepishly.

"Anyways… What was your vision about brother?" Artemis asked.

"Um, Seph, Thalia, Can you stand outside for a minute?" Apollo asked.

We nodded heading to the door but both of us where still worried.

After a few minutes of waiting the other side of the door we suddenly heard Zeus and Poseidon yell , "WHAT!"

'Oh no… This can't be good!' I thought when the doors suddenly opened and we where called back in.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so sorry about how late this is and everything. I've been really busy lately and just haven't had time to do anything. Also sorry about how short this is. I'm having trouble with my computer and right now everything isn't going my way. Review Please!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Thalia POV:**

'This must be really. There a storms everywhere and the seas are restless.' I thought as I picked up Seph and walked inside.

Wait. Does this mean I'm carrying Percy? This is weird.

Whatever! Back to the real world…

Zeus stands up as we walk inside and says, "Seph! You must go and prove yourself to the Fates. You must find them and ask them what they wish of you. Once you find them you will do whatever they ask of you for 3 days for if you don't they will kill you or erase your memories and put you somewhere hidden from us."

NO! I'll never see my lil' sis again. I NEED HER! SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!

Then Zeus continued with tears in his eyes, "You shall leave now and make your way to the oracle at Camp Half-Blood. Once you get your quest you shall make your way to the Fates in the morning. Good-luck!"

Then Seph jumped out of my arms and ran to Zeus and gave him a hug. Then she did the same to Poseidon and Artemis.

"I guess I have to go know." said Seph.

The Gods sadly nodded.

"Bye!" Seph yelled as she ran to Artemis and asked her if she could teleport her and I back to camp.

Artemis nodded and said, "Both of you hold my hands."

We did as she said and Seph waved to the Gods as we disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, Finally here it is. If you want to read something sorta random I posted a new story so look up there! ^^^ It's called Crazy Teenage Chaos. idk if anyone likes it but please look! Oh, and Please REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but please Review anyways!**

 **Seph POV:**

When we got back to camp I immediately ran to the Big House to get the prophecy before Thalia could kill me.

I Heard her yelling, " SEPH! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT YOUNG LADY OR ELSE…" but by then I couldn't make out the words she was saying and was in the Big House.

I got to the Oracle and said, "Can you please give me a Prophecy for my quest?"

Then the Oracle started speaking and said:

"The one who has been changed

must make it to the end

to keep her family safe

and save all of her friends

She will find her way to Fate

Through troubles and terrors

To save herself away

and correct her errors

She will not be found

til all find out the truth

The change in her self

Forever in her youth.

One shall go to them

To find the path well lit

Only to discover

The last chance will be it"

Well, I guess I'm on my own. This sucks.

I come out of the Big House to find Thalia waiting.

She quickly asks, " What did the Oracle say?"

I tell her the prophecy and she freaks out.

"No No No No NO!" She starts. "You are not going on a quest all alone without anyone!"

"But I'll be fine. I've gone on plenty of quests before!" I whined.

"Oh! And don't think your going to get away with not telling me that you where Percy either. I could kill you for that!" She yells at me pulling me into a hug.

Somehow, I still don't get girls. Even though I am one. Wow, this is confusing.

When She stopped crying I saw in the saddest voice ever, " I'm so sowry!"

Then I turned on the water works and hugged Thalia.

She hugged me back and started whispering in my ear, " It's okay. Don't cry!"

I smirked evilly behind her back thinking to myself, 'I'm such a good actress.'


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry about the long wait. This is shorter than I would of liked but I'm going to try and make my chapters longer from now on so that means it will take longer. Again, sorry about that! Please review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I can't stand to say it anymore so just look at the past chapters.**

 **NEW AN: Hi! It's lilli! It might take me a while to continue this story because I need to refresh my memory of Percy Jackson. I haven't read it in so long it's kind of depressing. :( I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Seph POV:**

"Artemis! I found out that I have to go on a quest and I'll be going alone!" I yelled escaping Thalia's death hold.

"What's the prophecy. You will have to leave tomorrow for the quest. Please say you don't have to go alone. I don't want you to die." Artemis said.

I started "Well it said:

The one who has been changed

must make it to the end

to keep her family safe

and save all of her friends

She will find her way to Fate

Through troubles and terrors

To save herself away

and correct her errors

She will not be found

til all find out the truth

The change in her self

Forever in her youth.

One shall go to them

To find the path well lit

Only to discover

The last chance will be it"

"No! That means you have to go alone. I don't want you to go alone. You're my favorite Huntress and sister. I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you!" Artemis cried her heart out.

"I'll be fine sis. I've been on plenty of quests before. I won't die." I promised.

"You better not die on me Persephone!" Artemis yelled.

 **Artemis POV:**

I watched sadly from the side lines as my little sister run off to my cabin to grab her stuff and get some rest before her quest. I don't want to let her go on this quest alone. She could die! I can't let my little sister die! I will do everything I can in my power without interfering. She will stay safe. No matter what, I promise she won't die.

I better go tend to the animals and the moon. Otherwise father shall be mad. I don't want him mad when he's so stressed already. Hopefully it will take my mind off of Persephone. Being any more worried would cause wrinkles. I can't be getting wrinkles.

* * *

I better get back to Camp Half Blood. Persephone will be leaving soon. I want to be there to see her off and knowing her, she will leave before anyone will be up so she doesn't have to say goodbye.

I teleported back to Camp and saw Persephone on Zeus's Fist.

"Wait!" I called out to her.

She turned around, looked at me, and said, "Artemis? What are you doing here? I was sure no one would be up yet."

"Idiot! Gods don't sleep!" I yelled I ran up to her pulled her into a hug and said, "Anyways, Persephone, promise me you won't go and get yourself killed. You're my favorite little sister. I can't have you dying on me. Oh, and you better go say bye to Thalia. She'll kill you if she finds out you left without saying good bye."

"I know that already!" she yelled at me. "I already said bye to Thalia last night before I went to sleep. I didn't want to have to tell anyone good bye. I will see everyone again no matter what. I can't loose you guys!"

I soothed her as she cried her heart out.

"It's okay though." she said once she regained her composure. "We'll see each other again. I promise. It's more of a see you later than a good bye! I have to go now though. I'll see ya around yeah?"

I nodded trying not to show any tears.

"I will see you soon then Persephone?" I asked.

She smiled back at me and ran off to Zeus knows where.

I hope she's okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died. I just wouldn't!


	16. Note

Hey, Guys! So... I most likely won't be updating this very often or at least not for a while because it's been ages since I've read any Percy Jackson including fanfictions. So, I apologize. Please don't kill me!


End file.
